


I Believe In A Thing Called Love

by littlemisstpk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Pining, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemisstpk/pseuds/littlemisstpk
Summary: In the break between first and second year, Tsukishima makes a startling discovery-- he actually misses the ever-annoying Hinata.Written for Tsukihina Week 2019 Day 5 and 7: Pining and Confession





	1. Pining

**Author's Note:**

> Fic title shamelessly stolen from the song by [The Darkness](https://youtu.be/tKjZuykKY1I).
> 
> Though let's be real here: these prompts could describe most of my fics this week.

With the March Tournament over, and the spring break barely started, Tsukishima Kei found himself bored in his home. It seemed that he had gotten used to the fact that the shrimp was around him nearly every waking moment, and each of those moments was too loud for his liking. 

Well, that  _ used _ to be what he thought. As he played a few rounds of Mario Kart with Yamaguchi, Kei couldn't help but feel the loss of his smaller-in-body-but-larger-than-life teammate. He missed his drifts more often than not, slowing his momentum, and actually allowing Yamaguchi to take first place. 

"Tsukki, are you feeling alright?" Yamaguchi put down his controller, and turned towards his friend as his own character raced toward the podium. 

Kei rubbed at his eyes under his glasses. "Yeah, I'm fine," he lied. 

It didn't save Kei from the glare that Yamaguchi was giving him, calling him out on his bullshit. He opted to keep rubbing at his eyes until he could hear Yamaguchi move beside him. 

Instead of the faintly green images in the vague shape of his fingers as he pressed in too hard, he saw soft orange swirls on his retina. With a soft sigh, Kei picked up his controller once again, and insisted on switching games. 

* * *

Kei's relief at being back in the gym in the early morning was palpable, at least until the loud, sustained yell from the back end of the court scared the rest of his heavy-limbed sleep out of his being. Of course, Hinata and Kageyama were already there, practicing like the madmen they were, but it was nice to see that some things didn't change. 

By the time that Ennoshita started the stretches, Kei found himself stealing glances over in Hinata's direction, the smaller boy able to deepen the exercises to a degree often obtained with a partnered stretch, except he was doing so by himself. Kei was thankful that the next motion in the routine made him turn away from the redhead, as he face flushed at the possibilities that flexibility would provide. 

Kei wouldn't admit to the soft sound escaping his lips at the sight of Hinata's impossibly deep butterfly stretch. Considering that his knees were practically touching the floor even as Hinata's chest dipped lower, it left Kei to ponder how the small boy would look as he draped himself over Kei's lanky body. 

He was jolted out of the stretch by Yamaguchi flicking his forehead. Kei was the only one left sitting on the gym floor, and the rest of the team surrounded him, curious about what was going on. Taking in a deep breath, Kei pushed down on his knees and rose to his feet, opting to ignore the various looks directed at him.

Volleyball practice became a new routine of perfecting the art of watching Hinata move gracefully across the court without looking like Kei was paying any attention to the other boy's movements. It was hard to believe that when they met, a full year ago, Hinata was a clumsy fool who was just as likely to get stuck in the net as he was to jump dramatically high, his only saving grace amidst his inexperience. Now, it was plain to see the easy grace with which the smaller boy was able to pull off gravity defying stunts regularly, making Kei's mouth both water and feel like sandpaper at the same time. 

Yamaguchi was having a field day, that smug bastard. “You’re being too obvious, Tsukki,” became his new refrain.

“Shut up Yamaguchi.” Kei didn’t appreciate Yamaguchi telling the truth about him.

“Sorry, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi gave the least convincing apology ever, as his voice exuded just how much fun he was having at Kei’s expense, that asshole.

At least Kei had a reprieve from his glorious torture by being able to go home and listening to music. The soft sounds of whatever random love ballad caught his fancy drifted through his entire being, and as he closed his eyes, Kei's vision filled with vision of a wide smile from a person not afraid to share his happiness with the world, and it made his chest clench at the thought of it being turned in his direction. 

Still, the more annoying part was that Hinata had definitely started to fill out with lean muscle rather than gain height as Kei did, so his imagination turned to the small lithe body, muscles taut as Hinata jumped impossibly high through the air, inspiring and aggravating all at the same time. Kei's body thrummed with interest, and as he watched the Hinata in his imagination wipe the sweat off his brow, his own body responded with interest. 

As his version of Hinata caught sight of him, his smile turned from wide and innocent to sly and devious, pushing Kei backwards into the wall of the gym. He pushed Kei's shorts until his dick was freed, and as he stroked Kei to full hardness, Hinata dipped his head in, overwhelming Kei until he saw white. 

When Kei came to, it was to a massive mess across his bare stomach and right hand, the sheen of sweat across his brow matching the deep breaths in an attempt to maintain equilibrium. There was a feeling of loss in his movements as Kei went about cleaning himself, but as he flopped back onto his bed, the knowledge that this had to be a forbidden pleasure seeped into his bones, taking a foothold and did not let go. 

It was certainly something that Kei couldn't reveal to his teammate. 

As much as he tried to not watch Hinata instead of working on blocking, Kei was not very successful in his attempts to keep his eyes to himself. It was difficult to hide how hard he was getting at Hinata's unparalleled athleticism, and it was easy for Kei to imagine Hinata's flexible body wrapped around his. 

Kei was regretting his choice in best friends when Yamaguchi tapped the corner of his own mouth, and whispered, "You're drooling." 

Kei glared at his soon-to-be ex-friend as he wiped his mouth. He did his best to control his breathing and composure by making sure that his bag was perfectly packed, and he had all the homework so that he could escape the room as soon as possible. 

He was distracted by this task when Yamaguchi called out from the genkan, "See you tomorrow, Tsukki!" His voice dripped with a sickeningly sweet quality, and Kei's eyes bugged out with betrayal, before the disgust at being left behind set in.

Defeated, Kei slumped. He didn't have the opportunity to stay that way, because the sound of Hinata's sock feet making their way across the tatami mats became closer and closer. Kei stood quickly, moving backwards just as quickly as Hinata's approach. 

Finally, his back was to the bank of lockers as he made eye contact with the tiny middle blocker. 


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion! Hinata POV and where this fic earns its rating.

By the time the short break between his first and second year was over, Shouyou's mother was ready to kick her son all the way to Karasuno herself to get him to work out all of his energy. Shouyou spent most of his break practicing his tosses and serves in the back yard, and the side of the house worked perfectly as a rebound surface for his overhand receives. It was frankly a miracle he hadn't broken any windows, but the constant  _ thump, thump _ against the side of the house was enough to drive anyone insane. It made him feel slightly guilty, but nobody understood the firey feeling that settled under his skin when he didn't move enough in a day, not even Kageyama. 

Regardless, there was a collective sigh of relief when Shouyou returned to school. 

Shouyou stood triumphantly in the doorway to the gym, where Kageyama had already set up the net so that he could practice serving. "KAGEYAMAAAA!" Shouyou announced himself, and the loud yell was audible from across Karasuno's campus. Even though their physical relationship ended up crashing and burning, Shouyou still treasured the fact that they could share volleyball like no one else could. 

Kageyama was used to this, and he still hit his water bottle target from across the court. Shouyou fetched the ball from the spot relatively near the door, and ran towards Kageyama, hoping to get some spikes in before practice officially started. The restlessness in his bones dissipated the more he flew into the air, until it left the ghost of a tingle under his skin; still there if he concentrated on it, but still able to ignore the compulsion to move if required. 

By the time Ennoshita brought the team together to begin practice, Shouyou's throat had a slight rasp from his cries of excitement, and he noticed as Tsukishima's eyes tracked him across the court. 

Interesting. 

Shouyou didn't fully understand the details that required science to work, but some of the ideas made sense, like testing out slight changes of an idea to see if it actually worked. (His mother was not fond of some of his physics tests, since they often involved volleyballs going through easily broken areas of the house.)

So when he caught Tsukishima looking in his direction for longer than normal, the barest beginnings of a plan started to click into place. Since this was more organized than Shouyou normally got around any situation, he was proud of his burgeoning organization abilities. 

Shouyou did his best to stretch out his muscles, even more than normal. It took some effort, but he had his feet practically digging into his groin and his knees almost touching the ground beside him. He leaned forward, ignoring the intense burn, until his elbows touched the floor above his ankles. Shouyou bowed his head to hide the grimace at just how much this hurt, but when he released the stretch, he caught a glazed look on Tsukishima's eyes, and the distinct possibility of a small amount of drool dribbling from the taller boy's mouth. 

It took everything in Shouyou's being to not smirk right then and there as Yamaguchi flicked his friend's forehead to startle him out of his daze. 

* * *

Shouyou was used to doing things quickly. He biked over the mountain at a fast pace, even on the steep sections. He had gotten out of the habit of writing the first answer that came to his brain on school assignments, but he still wrote with enough speed and carelessness that Takeda pursed his lips at the state of his handwriting, and mentioned how the messy scrawl rivaled a doctor's. He typically ran out of the classroom in order to run full-tilt to the gym in his excitement to get to practicing, the best part of his day. 

After a week of spending most of practice showing off his flexibility and athleticism to see Tsukishima's hungry gaze while Yamaguchi laughed at his friend every single time, Shouyou found that he had enough information on the situation to understand what was going on. Tsukishima liked him on some level, and was mildly resistant to being attracted to him. However, since Shouyou managed to coax out Yachi's latent desire to join the volleyball club as a manager (an event that all his teachers breathed a collective sigh of relief at his now-passing grades), Shouyou was confident that he would work around this information. 

The more he thought about Tsukishima's reaction to him, the more Shouyou found himself flushing at the thought of Tsukishima himself. He was definitely attractive, and it's not like Shouyou was turned off by assholes; he dated Kageyama for the better part of a year, and the split was amicable. Shouyou wanted to see this experiment to its conclusion, whatever it ended up being. 

It was how Shouyou found himself dawdling in the club room, because Tsukishima was doing the same. Only the second years were left in the room, and Shouyou had to quickly assess the situation, as if he was on the volleyball court. Kageyama was easy to get rid of: he quirked his eyebrow at Shouyou, but he was easily shooed away with a look and a hand motion. 

Yamaguchi was going to be more of an issue. He was infinitely smarter than the setter prodigy, with some actual common sense added in there too. However, as Shouyou made eye contact with his freckled friend, there was a moment of understanding. An evil smile grew over Yamaguchi's face, and with a slight push from the wall he was leaning on, he waved to Tsukishima as he put on his shoes. 

"See you tomorrow, Tsukki!" 

Tsukishima's look of betrayal was quickly covered by a faintly disgusted expression, which dropped as soon as he saw Shouyou padding toward him in his sock feet. 

Tsukishima rose to his feet, backing up from a determined Shouyou who was advancing on him with a purpose, until his back hit the bank of lockers near the back of the room. Shouyou's arm hit the locker to Tsukishima's left with a satisfying clank, and his heart pounded at feeling Tsukishima's body radiate heat at this proximity. 

From their normal positions on the volleyball court, Shouyou didn't have to crane his neck upwards all that much to gauge how Tsukishima was faring during a game. In his current position, Shouyou had to look up at such an angle that it was quite uncomfortable to maintain that position. However, the flush on Tsukishima's face made the discomfort worth it, and Shouyou puffed out his chest to give himself a little more confidence. 

"I know you like me, Tsukishima," Shouyou started. He reached up his left hand and he shifted onto his tiptoes, pulling Tsukishima's head closer to his mouth. 

"But, I like you too." Shouyou's voice was barely above a whisper, and Tsukishima shuddered at the words whispered directly into his ear. 

Shouyou barely shifted his weight back onto his heels before Tsukishima swooped down and captured Shouyou's lips with his. Electricity surged through Shouyou as Tsukishima licked at Shouyou's lips for entrance. Shouyou obliged, and as he did, he let out a soft moan. 

Shouyou was not inexperienced; most of his time with Kageyama was intensely physical, and it armed him with the knowledge of what he liked versus what he didn't in most sexual situations. Shouyou's first ever kiss was a clumsy affair that was too rough, too full of teeth, and ultimately too  _ wet _ . Instead, Tsukishima was able to be assertive without being too aggressive, firm without bruising force, and Shouyou's body responded accordingly. He detached himself from Tsukishima's lips with a groan as he bucked into the taller boy's thigh. 

Before Shouyou was able to process the movement, his back was pressed up against the lockers behind him, and Tsukishima was nuzzling up against his neck. "Shrimp, you're going to get what you deserve." The words spoken with a rich, deep growl burned through Shouyou's being, until it pooled with the rest of his blood in his dick. 

Tsukishima had him pressed against the locker in such a way that it was clear that he was taking charge, but so that if Shouyou really didn't like what was happening, Shouyou could easily escape. However, as Tsukishima ran his hands under Shouyou's shirt, trailing kisses down his torso, Shouyou was far from protesting current events. 

Tsukishima's hands made their way to Shouyou's waistband, and the taller boy pulled at the elastic enticingly. Shouyou whimpered at Tsukishima's pause and teasing smirk, and his shorts slid down agonizingly slow, with the taller boy greeting each new sliver of skin with his lips. 

Finally, Shouyou's shorts dropped around his ankles, and his underwear with them. Tsukishima bit at Shouyou's meaty inner thigh as he took an ass cheek into each hand. It burned, but it was a glorious burn, and Shouyou bucked forward in Tsukishima's grip. 

As Tsukishima took Shouyou's cock in hand, he tongued at his balls, pumping his hand at the same time. The sensations were overwhelming; Shouyou's vision went black, and he would have slumped to the ground if it wasn't for Tsukishima's hand propping him up. 

When Shouyou's vision returned, Tsukishima's shoulder was covered with spunk, and it had sprayed impressively far on the floor behind him. He raised his hands instinctively to cover his mouth, and Shouyou gave a nervous giggle as he watched Tsukishima process what happened. 

"I should have known you'd be this excitable," Tsukishima muttered under his breath. the words had no bite, and Tsukishima was clearly amused at this development. 

Pulling his shorts up over his hips, Shouyou turned to grab a towel, and crouching, he proceeded to start the process of cleaning up the mess he had created. Tsukishima turned his head until his mouth was nearly touching the shell of Shouyou's ear. 

"So you'll help me in return?" Tsukishima's deep voice soft but commanding, the question made a statement that Shouyou could refuse. It made Shouyou's gut coil. 

Shouyou turned until he was nose-to-nose with Tsukishima, and grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come scream with me about HQ in general, when I'm not on Discord, I'm found on [Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/littlemisstpk?s=09) I live off of validation.


End file.
